a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection setting apparatus for setting connections between a plurality of apparatus connected to a network.
b) Description of the Related Art
Developments on networks allow recent electronic musical instruments to play an isochronous performance. As an example of the standard communication specifications for electronic musical instruments, MIDI (musical instrument digital interface) is known. A higher speed isochronous performance is not possible by using electronic musical instruments, tone signal processors and the like in conformity with the high speed network specifications such as USB and IEEE1394.
Of the IEEE1394 specifications, “Specification for Audio and Music Data Transmission” (hereinafter called mLAN) can realize digital audio data transmission of 256 to 354 channels and music data transmission corresponding to 256 MIDI cables, by using one channel.
If MIDI cables and audio cables are used for interconnection of a plurality of electronic musical instruments and tone signal generators configuring a network, the number of cables increases greatly and wiring becomes very complicated.
If the number of terminals mounted on each MIDI apparatus or audio apparatus is small, desired connections may become impossible.
It is also necessary that each apparatus is set so that what type of data transferred between apparatus is processed at each apparatus. This setting work is required to set the connection state of each apparatus while the connection states of other apparatus are taken into consideration.